Meet People and People Meat
by Problematicparanoia
Summary: Things are a bit different when Will meets his cousin early on in life. While he has much better company into his descent of his more darker self he can't help but wonder if it was such a good idea. Hannibal is pleased but does wish he would not be bitten so much.
1. Chapter 1

The room was cold despite the fire burning in the fireplace on the other side of the room, too far for the chains to reach. You shivered as you remained huddled in the corner, eyes blazing with fury. The T-shirt and jeans were perfect for the earlier weather but once the sun had set a fall chill settled in, the fabric did little to retain a comfortable amount of body heat. You looked around once again, trying to take in anything that you might have missed before. There was very little in the area, a plush chair on top of a fluffy maroon rug by the fire and a pile of blankets and pillows off to the side in a messy stack, the walls were concrete painted black, and the floors were a dark hardwood. The only door was made of the same wood as the floor and shared the same wall as the fire place.

Your eyes started to droop as your exhaustion started to take over, your head bobbed as you tried to keep it up, but it was so heavy just like the rest of your body. Deciding to lean against a wall you allowed yourself to relax slightly only to jolt and tense when the door was eased opened. With a deep growl you stared down the person responsible for your imprisonment.

"Hello my dear. Are you ready to behave yet or do you need to remain in the corner for a bit longer?"

"Hannibal, when I get my hands on you I will rip out your throat and eat your tongue. Let me go, you absolute heathen." Hannibal frowned at the name-calling but soon let a small smile grace his lips.

"Darling you know I will not allow that, as endearing as you may be, it would break Will's heart to have you leave so I have chosen to take matters into my own hands."

"I wouldn't leave my cousin with you, I would take him with me." The chains rattled as you shifted to the balls of your feet, ready to lunge at a moment's notice.

"Ah, and there lies the problem. Will is mine, no one, not even you, will take him away from me. He has finally fully awoken the darkness inside and I will ensure that it will continue to thrive." Lecter made his way closer to you with careful steps, the way one would with a frightened animal or, more accurately, a cornered predator. Noticing immediately at the closing distance you waited for him to be with in range before rushing at him with teeth bared, ready to sink into any flesh presented. Despite your speed it was a pathetic attempt against the cannibal who simply tilted his body to the side and kicked the inner knee of your right leg to make you fall. With your arms chained behind you, you were not able to keep your balance and collapsed onto your knees. Hannibal took this time to grab the back of your neck and press your head into the ground, kept there with a knee on your spine. Tutting he grabbed a cloth from his jacket pocket and tied it around your mouth into a gag with ease despite your efforts of keeping it out. "It appears I need to buy you a muzzle to keep your teeth to yourself. I do applaud your willingness and enthusiasm, but puppies must learn not to bite. Now I do believe it is your bedtime." Grabbing a needle from his inner pocket, Lecter pierced your neck and pushed the chemicals into your blood stream before slowly removing his knee from your back. The drugs were fast acting and soon you could not even attempt to move as the cuffs where removed from both your wrists and upper arms. Hannibal took the time to rub some of the circulation back into your once restrained limbs before leaving the room for a moment to come back with a custom made straight jacket. Like everything else of the elite socialite, the black jacket was made of the best quality- extremely soft fabric and, despite how sturdy it was, was highly flexible and light weight, overall it was comfortable, and you were ticked. This clearly showed the thought put into your kidnapping and you just wanted to release your anger onto the cannibal in front of you, but nothing was in your favor as it seemed. Lecter had no trouble sliding your arms through the sleeves and buckling all the straps into place before picking you up and carrying you to the mass of blankets and pillows that were apparently organized on top of padding set into the ground, so the floor was raised a few inches above the plush surface. Placing you in the nest Hannibal brushed some of your hair back into place before kissing your forehead. "Go to sleep darling, you are safe." You were asleep before Hannibal left the room.

You woke up slowly, the drugs only lingered slightly, but you could immediately feel another presence in the room. Opening your eyes, you saw Hannibal on the chair sipping coffee while reading a book, as if feeling your gaze his eyes met yours. "Good morning my dear, you have been asleep for quite some time, but you must have been exhausted after yesterday's events. I wish to remove your gag, but I do not want you biting at me, do you understand?" You glared a few minutes before nodding with a grunt. If you could have at least some restraints off you were willing to play nice, for now. Hannibal placed down his empty mug of coffee and book before rising, he never moved too fast to ensure you would have enough time to react, that is if you weren't restrained. He untied the gag and placed it off to the side as you licked your lips to make them wet again. "I am willing to let you bathe without my presence but if you try anything I will put you in the corner again and will not allow you to be unattended again, will you behave?"

"Not like I have a choice, you jerk… fine I will behave this time, just because I want to be clean."

"Good, now turn around so I can take off your jacket." His hands were quick and soon you were free, you could have thrown a punch but knew better to at least get what you want first. Hannibal grabbed your hands and helped you up before leading you out of the room and down the hallway to the door for the bathroom. "I have supplied all that you may need in there and you can take your time but remember to behave or I will not let you eat breakfast." Nodding you entered the room and closed the door. Rolling your eyes, you took in the display of Hannibal's wealth, the bathroom was rich in color and everything large and fancy. You chose to take a shower, not willing to take long so you could eat the breakfast Hannibal promised, and washed quickly. Shutting off the overhead shower you stepped out of the steamy shower and wrapped a towel around your body only to see the mirrors fogged up, smiling you drew a smiley face in the moisture before grabbing the clothes Hannibal had left out for you, undergarments with lounge pants and a soft green t-shirt. Everything fit well so you left your wet towel on the ground to spite Lecter and left the bathroom to find your food. Your nose led you down the hall and up a flight of stairs that lead into the kitchen where Hannibal was cooking. Your eyes widened when you saw your cousin sitting at the bar watching his boyfriend work and rushed towards him and brought him into a strong hug.

"Your boyfriend is mean." Will chuckled before kissing your temple like he did when you were a kid that always trailed after him like a baby duck.

"I warned you to not go after Hannibal, Ducky. I know that you have problems with him but going after him with a knife was not the answer. I am surprised, actually, at your lack of thought, you normally put more consideration into your actions." Will took the time to softly rub your scalp as he talked, knowing it would ease some of the tension in your shoulders.

"He threatened to take you away," glaring at Hannibal you continued. "I loved you first and you were mine first, I got dibs." Ruffling your hair Will frowned slightly before guiding your face so you would look him in the eyes, a rare honor.

"It's a different kind of love Ducky, you will always be my family, but Hannibal will always be my best friend. I won't leave either of you and if you need to be chained down for a few days to understand that then I will do so." You huffed before resting your head on your cousin's shoulder, eyes closed as you listened to Hannibal work in the kitchen. After some time, Lecter plated the meal and set two plates on the kitchen bar before leading you to your own seat next to Will. Dragging your plate over you looked down and smiled, without any hesitation you started to eat the protein scramble.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" You were stuck in the jacket after you had tried to bite Hannibal, again. He had simply been spending too much time with your cousin and when you finally got to relax on the couch with Will, Hannibal came over and tried to brush away a few stray curls and requested a kiss, but you were done with his interference. Lecter had been taking Will out on dates or on murder bonding time while you where stuck at the house bored out of your mind. So, you snapped at the cannibal's hand, just grazing it with your teeth as his reflexes were too fast, even if surprised, before he pulled you up from your position of using Will as a pillow and dragged you down into the basement room where he pinned down your thrashing limbs and slipped the black jacket on once again. With you subdued for a moment he pulled out a silver muzzle and fastened it to your face after he flicked you on the nose. You frowned and snarled slightly but, with the knowledge you could no longer do anything, settled down and nuzzled into the blankets underneath you. "My dear, I have warned you before, I will not tolerate biting. I know I have been taking Will out often and that you feel like I am taking all of his time but that does not excuse your actions. Do not make me force my hand and make that muzzle a permanent accessory. I will be back in a few hours to see if you are ready to apologize and rejoin us upstairs, if not, you can stay down here until tomorrow. Take a nap, puppy, you may find yourself in a better mood." He left without glancing back and locked the door behind him with a loud click./p  
p class="MsoNormal" You shuffled around in the nest of blankets before rubbing your face against a pillow to try to move the muzzle, but it was all in vain, all the straps insured that you needed hands to remove the metal cage. Annoyed, you gave up and decided to glare at a wall, after a few hours your eyes started to droop, and you began to fall into a half-asleep state. Lecter arrived soon after quietly, noticing your state he had an idea, slowly he lifted your body into his strong arms and went upstairs into the living room and laid down on a couch with you laying on top. He easily removed your muzzle and let your head rest on his chest while he stroked your head. The T.V. was turned on to a gentle murmur, you feel asleep to the sounds of a documentary and the steady rhythm of Hannibal's heartbeat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Later, when the sun began to set, Will walked into the room and a gentle grin pulled at his lips as he saw his two favorite people sleeping on the couch, both at ease and cocooned in the comforting presence of the other. He went forward and kissed his boyfriend awake. "I see you two have gotten along better. No more biting?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Maroon eyes gleamed. "Not since this morning but I doubt it will last. We really must find a better outlet for their terrible habit, it is unbecoming and quite rude."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Will took a minute to think before he came up with an idea, "Well, you do call them puppy, so we could get them a toy safe for human teeth that they can chew on instead of going after you or another person, I know they have absently tried to gnaw on my fingers before when they were younger. I still don't understand why they have a biting issue."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" "Perhaps they never grew out teething habits and has only manifested, especially in violence." Hannibal slowly shifted your body, so he could sit up with you still resting on his chest. "I believe I should be getting dinner ready and I will see if we have anything that can be used in the meantime." Will replaced his boyfriend as your pillow and settled back as he combed his fingers through your hair. Pulling out his phone he searched the web for something suitable to help contain the problem. A quick search allowed him to find the perfect item and quickly ordered it, it would arrive in a few days./p  
p class="MsoNormal" The scent of cooking meat made you wake up, only to realize you were with your cousin instead. Giving him your saddest puppy eyes you asked him to remove the stupid jacket and let you free. Smiling he did as requested before warning you not to seek out revenge, you quickly stood up, only to stumble as your body was not quite awake yet, and made your way to the kitchen to confront the cannibal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" When Will failed to hear any yelling or sounds of fighting, he went into the kitchen only to see you chewing on a femur bone with a few traces of cook meat left on it while sitting on the floor crisscross. Glancing at Hannibal he raised a brow in question. "It was a compromise, they wanted to sink their teeth into flesh and I preferred if it was not mine."/p 


End file.
